


Warm-Up

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt grinding aaalllllllllll up on Puck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm-Up

Kurt’s hands were cold as they raced over Puck’s skin, brushing here and there in a frantic attempt to strip the taller boy down to his bones. His eyes were sharp and focused, staring with a startlingly single-minded intensity at Puck’s belt buckle. He worked rapidly to get it undone, opened, yanking the belt through the loops on the other teen’s jeans roughly once it was.

Puck’s hips were yanked and jerked along, and, confused, he went with the motion. He had never seen Kurt like this before, but he wasn’t going to stop him; Kurt in a tizzy was like having a hurricane bearing down on you. You didn’t deny Kurt anything, Puck knew, and, quite frankly, at that moment? He wasn’t inclined to complain.

A muffled grunt escaped him as the thin countertenor slammed him into the rough brick wall, hands fisting in the loose, hanging fabric of his roughly-unbuttoned shirt. Puck might have never seen Kurt treat clothing that way—the younger teen had been popping buttons off as he had yanked on Puck’s shirt, impatient and demanding as all hell—but he knew better than to talk back or complain, especially when he was getting something that he was enjoying.

Kurt’s mouth was as hot as furnace as it sealed over his own, the younger teen stealing away his breath in a fast, furious kiss. Anger and desire were clear in Kurt’s every action, in the stiff, hard lines of his lips and the heavy, pounding way his breath washed over Puck’s cheekbone. His fisted hands dug into Puck’s ribs, sharp little knuckles unerringly finding the little gaps between his ribs, the sensitive spots that hurt.

Puck would take a lot, but even he had to draw the line somewhere. As Kurt made to yank back from the kiss—an action that would have left Puck bleeding, given that the other teen had just bit down on his lower lip—he wrapped his arms around the skinny teen, holding him close. One wide, powerful hand wrapped low and tight around Kurt’s hips, holding onto an ass cheek and his tight, fashionable belt. The other curled around those thin, delicate shoulders, hand cupping around the back of his skull, fingers tangling in his soft hair.

Kurt growled in frustration, yanking futilely on Puck’s shirt, unwilling to be diverted from his original goal.

Puck just chuckled darkly, kissing the younger teen once more. He slid a thigh between Kurt’s legs, gratified to feel the hard length of his erection pressing against his leg. Keeping Kurt’s attention focused on their kiss—god, the sounds he would make from just the application of Puck’s teeth!!—Puck began to grind down against the smaller teen, working his thigh hard.

He was not disappointed. Kurt, breaking the kiss, dropped his head against Puck’s collar bone and just groaned. The rough, liquid sound trickled down Puck’s spine and settled, a thick, warm pressure, around his hips. It made him want, more than he had before, and before another thought could pass through his mind, Puck tightened his grasp on Kurt.

It had to have been uncomfortable, but that only seemed to encourage Kurt. He rubbed frantically against Puck’s leg, animalistic grunts slipping past his lips to hang in the still, cold air. His fingers flexed in the fabric of the other teen’s shirt, tightening and loosening his grasp rhythmically.

Puck watched as his eyes slid shut and his head tipped back, like his fragile neck was too delicate to hold it up. His teeth, so white and so straight, dug into the fat, red petal of his bottom lip. A bright flush lit his cheeks and his breath fogged, a mist that clouded between them.

He rolled his hips with a wild abandon, as if he didn’t care that they were in the middle of nowhere, that anyone could walk by at anytime and see anything. He just grunted, panted, and moaned, the hot line of his cock leaving ghostly fire along Puck’s leg as it moved up and down, back and forth. Puck leant against the brick wall, fighting the urge to close his eyes, wanting to see this. He kept his hands on Kurt, but loosened the cage some, content to let the other teen rub himself off on his body.

Kurt’s hips rolled and snapped against Puck’s leg, again and again, and then he was crying out, his fingers so tight in Puck’s shirt that they were leaving sharp little crescent moons where his nails dug in. He shivered violently, his entire body trembling as if he could suddenly feel the cold.

Puck tightened his grasp once more, drawing him in, pulling him against his body. He finally closed his eyes, fighting off the urge to try and get his own, too. After a long, shuddering moment, he finally reached up, tilted Kurt’s chin up, and kissed the slightly parted lips.

“Cold yet?” he asked quietly.

Kurt chuckled, gently biting at Puck’s bottom lip. “Mmm…I’m just getting warmed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2010 kink bingo square "frottage"


End file.
